It's Disgusting
by X-Zebra Bones-X
Summary: Aang through Toph's eyes…err..feet. He'd taken her from a Bandit to a Baby. Based to Kesha's demo of "Disgusting" TophXAang Taang A rather long songfic


_**It's Disgusting…How I love you**_

**Title: It's Disgusting…**

**Summary: Aang through Toph's eyes…err..feet. He'd taken her from a Bandit to a Baby. Based to Kesha's demo of "Disgusting" TophXAang**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, though I wish I did have the DVDs. I also don't own the rights to the song Disgusting. I do believe that's actually Miranda Cosgrove right now.**

It'd been years since the group had been together. Katara had run off with Zuko after the war and had become the Fire Lady of the Fire Nation. Sokka and Suki moved to Kyoshi Island to start a family of their own and had one on the way. Toph had been forced back home by her over protective parents, and Aang had bounced back and forth between all of the nations solving disputes and signing treaties. Aang was now eighteen and wanted all of his friends in one place for once. He decided that as Avatar he had enough pull and could make it happen. And now we join the dark haired teenager pacing angrily about in her room.

"What do you mean I can't go?" Toph couldn't believe it. Her parents still saw her as the little innocent blind girl like they did six years ago. She'd thought she'd proven herself to them! That she could defend herself and she wasn't helpless. She had helped take down the Fire Nation for the gods' sake! Why couldn't they see that she was bored out of her mind here? That she wanted, no needed, to be with her friends right now.

_My heart booms at the speed of light  
>But the exit signs always on my mind, always in my sight.<br>I can say that I really want to stay,  
>But the devil inside always wins the fight, always gets his way.<em>

"Your heard me, princess. It's much too dangerous."

"Dangerous? I taught the Avatar earthbending. I helped kill the Fire Lord. I ended a hundred year long war! How can you think that I can't handle this? I was twelve, twelve Dad. I'm eighteen now. It's time for me to make my own decisions without you hovering over me like I'm so defenseless girl!"

"You are defenseless Toph! You should have never gone with him in the first place! It's final. You're staying here, marrying, and settling down with a man that understands your needs."

"My needs? What do you mean my needs? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"No you are not. It's final. Your mother and I will find a suitor for you and you will marry when we say."

"Ugh! You're impossible." The blind girl stomped her foot, shaking the whole house, before stomping off towards her room. You could feel the house quake with each step that she took, like she was trying to prove to her father just how capable she was. Well, that was actually probably her intent. Her father pressed a finger to the bridge of his nose before quietly going back to his study. When would his daughter understand that a blind girl just couldn't go out on her own, he wondered.

Upon arrival to her bedroom though she realized her room wasn't empty. Somebody was in it. Sitting on her bed. She took up an offensive pose, ready to attack whoever was in front of her when they stood. Relaxing, she cracks a smile his way. "Oh, it's just you Twinkle Toes." His light steps she could find anywhere.

"Of course it's me. Who else would be stupid enough to sneak up on the mighty Toph Bei Fong?" She could practically feel the smile dripping in his voice. Though he might have been older, and he might have finally learned when to be serious, he was still the same Aang that she first met six years ago. The same one that would ride his air scooter around, or go riding down the transport system in Omashu. She giggled lightly before catching herself and stopping. She was not a girly girl. She would NOT giggle.

_Jump out the window gotta get out on the highway,  
>Think things have getting too attached I need an escape.<br>I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more that I hate, baby._

"So when do we leave?"

"I'm going to talk your parents into letting you come with me. Sokka and Suki are meeting us at the Fire Palace. Supposedly Katara has some good news to tell us."

"Good luck trying to talk some sense into him. He still thinks I'm some defenseless blind girl."

"I think I can convince him that I care enough about you not to let you injure yourself." She was sure that if she could actually see, he'd have a mischievous look on his face, and she didn't want to get in the way of an Avatar set on his ways.

What? He cared about her? She mentally shook herself. Of course he did. They were friends. Very close friends at that. Why did it all of sudden mean so much though? She did her heart flutter when he said it. She went to tell him that it still might not work only to realize he wasn't there anymore. Drowned in her thoughts she hadn't realized he'd left her room. She slowly walked over to her bed and unceremoniously sat down on it. She hoped beyond hope that her father would allow her to visit the Fire Nation to see her friends. Her only connection to them had been letters or short visits from Aang.

_There is something that I gotta say.  
>It's disgusting, how I love you.<br>God, I hate me. I could kill you.  
>Cause your messing up my name.<br>Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.  
>It's disgusting.<em>

She couldn't believe it. Her father had actually agreed. She honestly thought that it had something to do with a threat from the Avatar. But who cares? She was free to visit Katara! And Suki! And Sokka! And Zuko…well, she guessed she was happy to be able to see him. She wanted to sever ties with this house, but she knew she couldn't. She knew they'd always be her parents, even if they didn't understand her. Eventually she would wind up back here, probably marrying. But right now, that's not what she wanted.

Toph couldn't figure out when she'd slowly fallen for the Avatar, her best friend. It must have been slow, and gradual. She couldn't find an exact point. She knew though that even if he didn't feel the same he'd never let anything happen to her. She knew it was wrong. She knew Aang could never feel the same. He still had a thing for Katara after all. But don't tell Zuko that. She couldn't believe that her heart wouldn't listen to her! It kept fluttering in her chest, and she knew she was blushing. She couldn't let Aang see her this way.

_It's disgusting, how you changed me.  
>From a bandit to a baby.<br>Thinking about gotta change my name,  
>If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.<br>Look at what you do to me.  
>It's disgusting.<em>

Appa was flying effortlessly over the skies. Toph was splayed out across the saddle on his back, and Aang was leaning back, sitting on his head. The two traveled in peaceful silence. Neither felt compelled to say anything to break the mood. Aang was contemplating when his friend had grown up. Her eyes were the same, as was her laugh, but she wasn't. Sure, she was just as strong and independent. And just as outspoken as before, but she was different. He saw her in a new light and couldn't figure out why. Sure she'd outgrown her twelve year old baby fat, but so had he. She'd become a woman while he was gone, and he couldn't forget that fact. How could he not have remembered? Of course she would have suitors back at home, suitors that he'd just ripped her away from. They would be so much better for her than him. Suddenly he shook his head, back pedaling. He wasn't thinking of himself as a suitor for her. He couldn't. It just wasn't right. He was the avatar, and…and… He couldn't think of an excuse not to. He loved her, and he was sure it wasn't the same as the crush he'd had on Katara all those years ago. He turned around and looked at the woman captivating his thoughts. She was lounging towards the back of the saddle, one hand lightly wrapped through one of the many handles on it. Her eyes were closed, and her hand leaned back, baring her neck.

Toph was daydreaming. She was thinking about her future and the possibilities of what could happen. Could she wind up with Aang, or would he ignore her? Has he truly gotten over his infatuation with Katara? She sure hoped so. She'd noticed at their last stop that whenever he was close his heart beat would speed up. And he'd gotten stutter-y. She didn't know if it was just wishful thinking or if it actually happened. With these thoughts floating around in her head, almost in a violent whirlwind, she fell asleep.

_My mind blinks like a traffic light.  
>It's green and red and stop and go. Changing all the time.<br>And it makes me scared, that I haven't loved.  
>That it's still right here, more or or or less.<br>Stuck out in traffic, ya, I gotta go my own way.  
>My head is slipping, too intense I need an escape<br>I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more than I hate, baby._

"Toph." Somebody had the audacity to shake her awake. "Toooph." Aang smirked to himself before using one finger to poke her in the back of her head. She rolled over, ready to throw someone to all the way to the Fire Lord's palace herself. She blinked her sightless eyes and felt the vibrations of whoever it was standing next to her.

"Twinkle Toes. You're treading a very thin line here. What have I told you about waking me up?" 

"But Toph, we're here!"

"Here?" Toph blinked lazily, trying to process where 'here' exactly was.

"You know, the Fire Nation?" Suddenly she shot up to her feet, boulders hovering above the ground behind her.

"Why the hell are we in the Fire Nation, Twinkle Toes?"

"Umm... To see Fire Lord Zuko and Katara? For their news?" She could feel him looking at her like she'd just sprouted a second head. She shook her head, ridding herself of her dream, it was about when they were still fighting Ozai, and dropped the boulders back to the earth.

"Sorry. I had a weird dream. We were twelve again."

"Oh, that makes sense. We haven't traveled like this since about then." He grabbed her hand and drug her towards the palace gates. Appa made his little sky bison noise and followed them. The guards didn't even second guess who it was, the opened the gates immediately. Aang smiled at them and continued his trip to the Palace. By this time Toph was walking on her own, grumbling something about how Aang hadn't changed since he was twelve. His attitude was just exactly the same. Well...at least he now knew when to be serious.

_There is something that I gotta say.  
>It's disgusting, how I love you.<br>God, I hate me. I could kill you.  
>Cause your messing up my name.<br>Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.  
>It's disgusting.<em>

"Toph!" Said girl was too busy in her thoughts of Twinkle Toes that she didn't feel the vibrations from the palace heading towards her. Her head snapped that way, instinctively, even though it was useless. She recognized the vibrations after a moments hesitation. Something was off, but she couldn't tell what.

_It's disgusting, how you changed me.  
>From a bandit to a baby.<br>Thinking about gotta change my name,  
>If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.<br>Look at what you do to me.  
>It's disgusting.<em>

"Katara!" Toph ran to the waterbender's open arms and hugged her. It was quite a surprise to both men standing in the vicinity. Zuko never saw as Toph and Katara getting along, let alone Toph as being touchy. Aang was also having a hard time understanding the touchiness too. Katara laughed and returned the hug. Nobody truly understood the bond the two female benders shared.

"Zuko."

"Aang." The two men exchanged required pleasantries before following the girls into the dinning hall. There were already people gathered there already. Sokka and a very pregnant Suki were sitting down at the many simple little tables spread about. The Earth King and his bear were in a corner talking to some other guests. Iroh was conversing to other White Lotus Society members. Hakoda was talking to an older water tribe woman, one Aang assumed was Sokka and Katara's grandmother.

_Chapter by chapter, I'm falling faster and faster,  
>Becoming manic and magic it's so romantic I panic, oh.<br>Hit the eject button but it must be stuck, somethings up.  
>What did you slip into my drink? Baby.<em>

A couple of hours later everybody was seated at their own table, Zuko and Katara sitting with Toph and Aang, Suki and Sokka with Hakoda and Gran-gran. After the main course Zuko and Katara rose, asking for everybody's attention.

"We have something to announce." Zuko smiled after speaking, looking at his wife. Katara could barely contain her excitement.

"I'm pregnant!" Most everyone clapped and congratulated them. Though her family and friends were by far the most enthusiastic. Aang was grinning from ear to ear and Toph was shaking her head, knowing it'd only been a matter of time.

_It's disgusting, how I love you.  
>God, I hate me. I could kill you.<br>Cause your messing up my name.  
>Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.<br>It's disgusting.  
>It's disgusting, how you changed me.<br>From a bandit to a baby.  
>Thinking about gotta change my name,<br>If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.  
>Look at what you do to me.<br>It's disgusting._

Toph and Aang where wondering around the palace, neither could sleep. They came upon Katara's garden and sat on one of the many benches. Neither of them said a word, both comfortable in the silence. Though Aang was thinking of whether or not he wanted to tell Toph his feelings for her. She could feel his breathing get slightly ragged and his heart start to flutter. She was tempted to ask, but didn't want to press him. She felt him shift towards her and she waited for him to talk.

"Toph, I-" He trailed off not knowing what to say. She waited patiently for him to finish for a while before responding.

"Just spit it out all ready, Twinkle Toes."

"Toph. I- I think- I know...I like you Toph." He looked down. There he said it. It was out in the open and he was going to deal with the consequences. He was eighteen after all.

"Really? You- you do?" Toph started laughing, severely embarrassing the poor Avatar sitting next to her.

"I know it's ridiculous and all, but you don't have to laugh."

"Ridiculous? It's not! It's just. I like you too." At this she got really quiet and started playing with a loose thread on her clothing. Aang smiled, and gently placed a hand under Toph's chin. He raised her face up and gently kissed her lips.

"Am I allowed to court you, Toph?"

"Of course." She smiled before leaning in for a kiss of her own.

_Oh, it's disgusting  
>Oh, it's disgusting<br>Look at what you do to me.  
>Oh, look at what you do to me.<br>It's disgusting.  
>Disgusting.<em>


End file.
